


Of Cobwebs and Hideouts

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Trick or Treat! [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Also as always, Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Short, Post canon, Rose is Extra AF, They've gone suburban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Rose has been issued a challenge and it's not in her nature to back down, so Luisa now has to deal with her crazed girlfriend and a frightening amount of skeletons in their garage...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is utterly ridiculous. But I love fluffy domestic Roisa. And can you just imagine the two of them in your good Christian suburbs? It would be hilarious. And as the show is never gonna give us this, I am just gonna write it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I will hopefully see you tomorrow for some more ridiculous Roisa Halloween antics!

Rose bit her lip as she heard the decidedly unwelcome sound of footsteps behind her. As she slowly turned around, her hand moved towards the small of her back where she kept her gun for easy access. She hadn’t needed it yet, but you never knew.

‘Oh, Lia!’ a peppy voice said, using the most recent in a long line of her aliases. She was running out of synonyms for “Rose”.

Rose dropped her hand back to her side as she rolled her eyes before fulling turning around. The woman approaching her was obnoxious but not dangerous, and her gun would not be necessary.

‘Karen,’ Rose greeted, copying the woman’s saccharine smile. ‘What can I do for you?’

Rose made a mental note _never_ to hide out in the suburbs again. All the people were too fake friendly and terribly nosy. An apartment in the city would suit their needs for anonymity much better than their free-standing house at the end of a cul-de-sac. Mistake made.

‘Well,’ Karen started, ‘as chairwoman of the homeowner’s association….’

* * *

Luisa’s eyebrows drew together in confusion as she got out of her car later that afternoon.

‘Uhm, babe? What are you doing?’ Luisa asked as she approached Rose, who was seemingly busy hanging cotton cobwebs from their gutters.

‘Apparently, it is Halloween tomorrow. And _apparently_ the block is participating in a neighborhood contest. And _apparently_ we have to decorate our house in a “spooky” manner,’ Rose said angrily as she kept stapling fake cobwebs to the side of their house with a quite dangerous looking nail gun that was making her angry tone sound so much more sinister.

But Luisa couldn’t help but laugh; Rose sounded so angry and annoyed about decorating their house for Halloween.

‘Don’t laugh, I need your help putting up these lights,’ Rose said as she climbed down the stairs. ‘Hi,’ she smiled, brushing her lips against Luisa’s in greeting. ‘How was your day, hon?’

Luisa rolled her eyes, experiencing a little whiplash from Rose’s complete 180 on her mood.

‘It was good. I got some groceries.’

‘Did you get candy?’ Rose asked, already getting back on the ladder, this time with a box of green lights under her arm.

Luisa, still not certain what exactly was going on, held the ladder so Rose’s sudden obsession with Halloween decorations at least wouldn’t become her death.

‘I got some chocolate. Why?’

‘Trick-or-Treaters,’ Rose said from the top of her ladder.

‘But that’s _my_ chocolate,’ Luisa whined.

‘I will buy you some more,’ Rose said, weaving the lights behind the cobwebs.

‘Are you almost done?’ Luisa asked, holding the ladder was starting to get boring even if she could unapologetically stare at Rose’s ass in the tight jeans Rose had taken to wearing as the temperature dropped.

‘I am just getting started,’ Rose said, climbing back down to pick up another box of green lights.

‘Can I ask why? You put up some cobwebs, the house is decorated. Why do more?’

‘Because _Karen_ said that doing this was enough.’

‘Then I really don’t understand,’ Luisa said, her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at her utterly confusing girlfriend. ‘Just come inside with me and I’ll let you have some of my chocolate.’

‘I can’t. I have to beat Karen. We are going to win the neighborhood prize for scariest house.’

Luisa laughed. ‘Why?’

‘Because she said that “it didn’t have to be a prizewinner, it just had to look spooky for the kids”,’ Rose said, doing an eerily good impression of Karen, wide but insincere smile included.

‘You know she didn’t mean that as an affront to your decorating skills, right?’

‘You didn’t hear the tone she used,’ Rose said, having finished with the lights on this part of their roof and moving on to the next section.

Luisa sighed, Rose had obviously accepted the challenge that had probably not been offered to her, so Luisa might as well help.

‘What do you need me to do?’ Luisa asked.

‘I could use your medical knowledge to assemble the skeletons,’ Rose said, smiling warmly down at Luisa.

‘Okay, I will go do that then,’ Luisa laughed, shaking her head as she pulled one of the many cardboard boxes from their garage to get started on the decorations.

* * *

‘Ro, I am going inside,’ Luisa said as their porchlight clicked on. ‘It’s getting dark and I am getting hungry.’

‘Almost done,’ Rose said, triumphantly plugging in the mother of all extension cords so the green lights and spots light up, illuminating their completely transformed backyard.

Rose was beaming as she looked at their afternoon’s work.

‘You don’t do things halfway, do you?’ Luisa smiled as she cuddled into Rose’s side.

‘No, I don’t. Especially not when nosy, pretend-important people expect me to do nothing. Did I tell you she introduced herself as “chairwoman of the homeowner’s association”?’ Rose said, once again adopting Karen’s haughty tone.

‘Oh well, why didn’t you say so? I mean, that totally justifies all of this,’ Luisa teased, motioning around their front yard which now looked more like a storage room for horror movie props than their usual grass and flowerbeds.

‘You’ll see when we own that tacky pumpkin trophy and Karen is left empty handed,’ Rose smiled, kissing Luisa’s temple as she wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulder.

‘You know we are only going to be here for another month, right?’

‘But that plastic pumpkin will be with us forever,’ Rose smiled. ‘Come on, I’ll make you dinner.’

‘Hmm, that would be nice,’ Luisa smiled as she walked towards their front door holding her weirdly competitive girlfriend’s hand. Realizing something just before they crossed their threshold. ‘Wait a minute, does this mean we have to wear matching costumes tomorrow?’

‘You’ll see,’ Rose smiled mysteriously.

* * *

‘I hate you,’ Luisa grumbled under her breath as she handed out another handful of _her_ candy to a child dressed as a superhero.

‘It will all be worth it,’ Rose smiled, wrapping her arm around Luisa’s waist.

‘It better be, or I will sink my teeth into your neck and drain you of all your blood,’ Luisa said in a terrible accent as she flashed Rose her fake fangs.

‘Yes, I know,’ Rose said, unfazed by Luisa’s words. ‘You make a very cute Dracula, though.’

‘Don’t try and charm your way out of this. You’re ridiculous and you know it,’ Luisa said, gritting her teeth as she handed out the last of her chocolate.

‘I love you,’ Rose smiled sweetly, leaning in to kiss Luisa only to find out that their plastic fangs got in the way.

* * *

‘You know what?’ Luisa said, propping her feet up on the coffee table, next to the cheapest, ugliest plastic pumpkin she had ever seen. ‘I like winning. Karen’s face was priceless.’

‘See? Not so ridiculous now,’ Rose smiled, resting her head on Luisa’s shoulder. ‘So what do you say, want to celebrate in style?’

‘Only if you take those fake nails off,’ Luisa grinned.

‘Oh, I wasn’t planning on using my hands,’ Rose smirked.

‘I can live with that,’ Luisa grinned as she made her way up the stairs, hearing Rose stumble around in the living room. ‘And that pumpkin stays right where it is,’ she yelled over her shoulder as she realized what Rose was doing.

‘But, Lu,’ Rose whined. ‘I worked so hard for it.’

‘ _We_ worked hard for it. And I do not want that orange monstrosity in my bedroom.’

Rose looked ready to argue her point but relented when Luisa started taking off her clothes. Beating Karen at decorating their houses did not give her the same joy as sleeping with Luisa did. So it was an easy decision to make, really.  

But the next Halloween, in a city apartment on a completely different continent, Rose pulled the pumpkin out of a box and put it on their mantle. Making Luisa roll her eyes but laugh with how over-the-top her wife was.


End file.
